


Halloween prompts

by LostOneHero



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, like this is your warning, this has real dark themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 08:30:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16171409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostOneHero/pseuds/LostOneHero
Summary: Loosely connected prompts





	1. Impaled

They were free finally free, that British prisoner was right. He could hear the shouting of the thoes awful germans. He needed to get to the radio tower, he needed to announce to the camp they were being rescued.

The emancipated teenager was running with newfound strength and hope to the radio tower. He barely made it up the stairs the guards were busy with the incoming attack. Blake didn’t care who was coming, these nazis took his name family, and probably his joy. But right now it’s his turn to be a hero. The pink triangle was the thing that stood out on his striped outfit the most.

He grabbed the microphone and turned it on. “We are being attacked. We are being freed. Rejoice we are going to be free. Turn agains- wait no let go.” Blake shouted as he was pushed put of the radio tower through the window.

He landed with a loud thud but he was still breathing. He froze when he felt the metal bar through his stomach. He wasn’t free he was going to die in this hell hole. He was so close. Fuck fuck fuck he just wanted to go home, and maybe one day see America, and just get out of this nightmare he wanted to be free out of this war.

……

Bing powered on with a Yelp. Shit shit shit no no no none of that he wasn’t a prisoner he was a ninetys kid. Yeah yeah that’s it nobody knows let’s keep it that way. He was super glad he didn’t charge with anyone in range.


	2. Costumes

Bing sighed digging through his clothes until he came across a locked suitcase obviously worn. Dark doesn’t get any of the costumes he suggests so he should probably not do this but he wants to make Dark smile. He looks so upset as of late. Its halloween season he should be happy to be spooky. He undid the clasps on the old suitcase. A old prisoner uniform stared back at Bing. Bing quickly put this aside on his bed as he took out older looking clothes. Uh this should work right, granted he doesn’t even know if Dark is even European let alone polish.

Bing stripped off his normal outfit and put the old one on. It’s loose he never could see himself back at his old weight. At least he wasn’t a robot skeleton. He sighed to himself putting on a big smile running down the hall. He knocks on Dark’s door. “Hey Dark I got a costume idea that you would know.” Bing didn’t notice Wilford go pale holding up the prisoner uniform he got from Bing’s room.

Dark opens the door seeing Bing. Dark looks worse for wear but puts on a smile. “Bing what are you dressed as? Uh oh Wilford what are you waving at me for, and why are you holding a ratty outfit like that? I’m not dressing up as whatever you have in your arms.” Dark’s attention has diverted from Bing to Wilford.

“Wilford NO!” Bing shouted ripping the outfit from Wilford’s hands. “That isn’t yours….. Sorry for bothering you Dark I need to go.” Bing mumbles running off back to his room.

“Wilford what did you do?” Dark had fury in his voice.

Wilford had a solemn look in his eyes. “Poor boy. Well its understandable why you don’t recognize what that was you weren’t there nor read a history textbook.” He rubbed the tears from his eyes. “Don’t let the anniversary get in the was of taking of of him or I will hurt you.” Wilfords voice dropped to sound like he was sane again as he walked away.

Dark decided to find Bing instead of going after Wilford.


	3. Music

Dark sighed watching Bing from afar, Celine and Damien always grew louder around the anniversary. At least they focus their grief on to Bing. He agreed with them Bing was acting off, and what Wilford said makes the demon even more antsy. Also Wilford’s voice has returned to his non mad state which is new. Dark shook his head watching Bing.

Shneep had entered the scene holding a record player with JJ. Dark chuckles to himself everyone is going old school it seems. Dark immediately scowls when the music is flicked on since Bing jumped and looked terrified for a moment if you weren’t paying attention you would miss it. Dark wasn’t a history buff but German music isn’t triggering.

He watched Bing return inside where Dark has left the balcony to intersect the android. “Bing where are you going I have things to discuss with you.”

Bing freezes and turns around. “Uh suh dude uh Dark what’s up? Thought you wanted to be alone since you weren’t feeling well.”

Dark frowns. “W-i am fine for now. You’re still wearing your costume…. it does suit you I mean its uh cute.” Dark bites his tongue first the we slip up then saying his beggar outfit looks cute.

Bing giggles. “Thanks yeah I forgot to change clothes. You think I look cute in these….. thank you Dark.” Static laced his voice as he relaxed.

Dark smiles holding out his hand. “Come on let’s find something that will match.”

Bing frowned. “Eh we’ll have to make it these are hand made, and quite old.”

Dark furrows his brows but doesn’t question Bing. Bing is from the 90s before he became a ego how are they old? Well they are old from Bing’s standards. Dark reassured himself


	4. Tattoos

Bing was scratching at his arm to the point where he just removed the synthetic skin off his body. He wrapped it in gauze hiding it. He put on his normal clothes and sighed. Why are the numbers back? He knew opening that suitcase was a mistake it was pandora box. At least he can just say it was a skateboard accident.

Bing sighed walking out of his room he spotted Dark who made him smile. “Hey Dark how ya doing?”

This caused Dark to turn and smile at the younger ego. “Ah hello Bing, oh your arm did you hurt yourself? Oh that won’t do.” Dark’s voice was softer then normal and his blue aura has taken over for the most part.

Bing was taken aback. “Oh uh Dark you sound different, and uh it’s fine I just need to replace the synthetic skin no big deal.”

Dark tisks. “Nonesense we are going to help you, and its Damien today. Dark is taking a break.”

Bing blinks looking around spotting Wilford who just makes the go along motion. “Uh ok Damien, but there isn’t much you can do.”

Dark now Damien brought Bing back to his office to check out Bing’s wound. “Y'know William well Wilford told us to look into a history book about that outfit of yours, uh could you tell us why? He looked so sad.”

Bing frowns. “Uh yeah it is sad let’s talk about something else…. like your hair is slick back that’s new is it a Damien thing?”

“Yes its how I normally do my hair if you aren’t comfortable I won’t ask, we uh won’t ask I hope. No telling what Celine would do.” Damien mutters and smiles.

Bing nods. “O-ok thanks Damien. Uh could you tell me who you are and where did Dark go?”

Damien nods. “Well it happened many many years ago……”


End file.
